Iontophoresis drug delivery systems have been commercially available in hospitals and clinics and have also been employed as custom-engineered devices in drug delivery development projects for several decades. However, these systems have many limitations.
A desirable iontophoreis system would include the following attributes: single-use disposable, simple and easy to apply and operate, highly efficient delivery of drug, independent on-board power source, precise on-board electronic dose control, dimensionally small and light weight, comfortable and safe for the patient, and economical to produce and buy. Unfortunately, the reality is that such a device is not currently available.
From a commercial perspective, a practical system might re-use the electronic dose controller instead of disposing of a single-use controller, or deliver a boost of controlled-current dosing instead of relying completely on an on-board patch batteries, or re-charge on-board patch batteries using an external power source, which would be temporarily connected to the patch. Inherent within this kind of practical system would be the need for an economical connection/junction/mounting/switching coupling for receiving external dose control or providing external power source to the patch, while maintaining communication with the fundamental elements of the patch.